Liam X
Liam X is a 13-year-old human. He is 4 feet tall making him and 1 foot away from Kate's height. Liam X, has spiky hair styles that you see on the right. Liam X has a Friendship Heart that he wears on a ring that goes around his left wrist. Personality Liam X is kind with a big heart and is always willing to help anyone that needs a pet. The other kids at school often laugh at him because of his disability but most laugh cause of his type of comdedic nature such as when Liam X pulls his desk all the to the back of the class then when the teacher asks him to push it back where it was he pushes it a little then tips it all the way over Liam X was aloud to travel to Pocketville and can communicate with animals without the use of a Friendship Heart, utilizing instead an animal translater. He has three 7 tree frogs, A praying mantis, several goldfish and a dragon goby and a pet cat named Skippy. When he in first grade, he had a cat named Sandie. He dislikes dogs, but is still friendly with Magic and the other puppies that reside in Pocketville. Likes *Playing video games like State of decay and Halo Reach. *Visiting Pocketville. *Playing with his cat, Skippy. *Swimming. *Taking care of his pets like his mantis, Frogs and fish *Laughing at XxSuPeRdEaThXx in his all caps rage mode. *Listening to scary stories or 4chan green text stories. *Pizza, Mtn dew, caprisun, and spagetti, (some of his favroite foods) *His horse *Shrek *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Dislikes *People making fun of his girlfriend Surprise *Serial killers *Demons *Slenderman *Bronies *Politacly correct people Romance Before in Liam X's rise in 7th grade, he fell in love with a girl named Surprise. They first started out has friends. At First Surprise seemed to be a bit annoyed By Liam X but soon they became friends, Then Best friends then Liam X finally fell in love with her little did he know she had the same feelings. They fell in love and had an amazing relation ship together however Surprise and her family had to move back to her home country. This, however, didn't break them up because they are that god damn weak like some people are Relationships (Skippy) Skippy is Liam X's pet and loyal sidekick. The two like to find adventures in pocketville and Perris. Together they fight K-9's, Gangsters, demons, Eva, and of course, Santi X.T he two have been buddies since Liam X was in first grade. There is almost nothing to break them apart. They always return a favor when saving each other. One example is when Liam X and Ezzy X wherein Jail in the castle. Skippy helped by using his claw as a key to open the cell. Another example is when Liam X saved Skippy from the Petbuster. Later Skippy became King of Pocketville and had kittens with Queen Ava so Skippy had to stay in Pocketville. This was a hard time for him and Liam X. (Ezzy X) Liam X and Ezzy X are cousins but they see each other as brothers. The two have adventures together just like Liam X and Skippy do. It's not that common but it's not rare. Ezzy X is a rival to Liam X when they compete to see which one is more powerful. They race through Pocketville, go to dangerous places, and horseplay and have pillow fights a lot. (Kate) The two of them are good friends however they usually do their missions for ava separated because of their different planning and mindset for example,Liam X believes to wrongs can make a right if done right so he would steal the pieces of the friendship heart from Eva while Kate would rather do things less violently and would rather try not to start to fight while Liam X would just take Eva's gang on Pocketville: Rise of the blood moon Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Hyena117 fanon Category:Protagonists Category:Canidance for becoming canon.